Stand Out
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Kevin will do anything until he becomes her number one, until his face is the only one that she sees. He'll find a way to stand out above the crowd, even if he has to shout out loud. Kyrie would be his. -Oneshot. Kevin x OC-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Kyrie belongs to Snowkatt. Hope you like it, sweetie! **

* * *

It was a nice day to go to the park.

Kyrie wasn't sure what she was going to do – all she knew was she absolutely _needed_ out of her house. Her mother was undergoing a lot of stress at the bakery, and Kyrie unfortunately was her mother's scapegoat. With the constant rain, it was hard for Kyrie to make an escape, and her immune system was bad enough during summer so she didn't want to risk getting sick.

Finally, after three days, the sun finally managed to break through the dark clouds and granted Kyrie the escape she needed. Her short and choppy snow white hair fell around her peaches and cream face, and her pink eyes lit up the moment she stepped outside. She wore a pink and white striped longsleeved shirt to fight off the minor chill in the air along with a pair of black shorts, and her pink and white converse low tops. She held her arms out, humming to herself as she skipped around puddles that lined the sidewalks as she made her way toward her destination.

The park wasn't crowded, only a few strangling people here and there. Kyrie beamed at this. She basically had the entire park all to herself – the trees, the fountains, the serenity. No one was around to bother her, and she could finally take some time for herself.

Kyrie reached into her bag and withdrew her sketchpad, plopping down at the base of one of the large oak trees. She propped the pad up on one knee, rummaging through her pink bag until she found her box of supplies. She pulled out a pencil, leaving the box out for easier access, before she placed the eraser in her mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully.

_What to draw? Hmm…_

Raspberry orbs peered around, trying to find something to inspire her to draw. She spotted a squirrel, and the light bulb went off. However, it wasn't the squirrel that necessarily inspired her. It was the person who loved squirrels that was her inspiration.

_I wonder if he'll like it… should I give it to him? I'm not sure. Maybe I'll ask Mariah what she thinks? I mean, he is like a little brother to her and they have grown up together…_

Kyrie sighed, indecisive about the drawing. Instead of forcing herself to make a choice, the white-haired teen settled for drawing in silence. Her pencil scratched against the white page, occasionally the eraser coming down to wipe away a small error, and she blew away the excess.

Her hands moved quickly, and soon the drawing came to life, as vivid as the world around her. Kyrie had always been an amazing artist. Ever since she was old enough to hold up a crayon, she had been drawing. Over the years, she took art lessons to improve her drawing, because it was something she loved to do.

It made her happy, knowing she could create beauty and capture it on paper. It wasn't until last summer did Kyrie discovered her love of drawing real life people instead of her comic book characters. _He_ had actually been the one to open the door for her.

Kyrie's close friend Liberty was on a tag team for the competition, and she had introduced Kyrie to the White Tigers.

Kevin Cheng was an amazing guy. At first, Kyrie had been intimidated by him, because he was so open and loud around her. Shy and quiet, Kyrie didn't know how to take the greenette.

Then, Kevin started acting different around her. Shy, even. He used to hide behind Mariah or Gary whenever she was around. Kyrie had been awestruck, especially by the greenette's out of the norm behavior around her.

When he showed up out of no where outside of the stadium with a flower for her, it had nearly given her a heart attack. Kevin had laughed at the expression on her face, kissed her cheek, then scurried off.

A whole year later, and Kyrie still didn't understand the monkey boy's actions. All she knew was that he was on her mind a lot, that she found herself drawing him a lot more and more as the seasons changed. Mariah had become a close friend of hers, along with Mathilda. Both said that it was obvious Kevin liked her more than a friend, but being Kevin, to get him to admit it would mean the end of the world.

They said Kyrie had to be the one to make the first move.

Kyrie squeaked, dropping her pencil as her face burned as she recalled that. A shy girl like her hadn't any experience with boys! Kevin was the first to ever express interest in her directly.

For a year, she was unsure how she felt about it. A part of her was scared, the other flattered, and the last just flat out confused. No one had ever paid special attention to her like he did. Then he'd turn around and run away.

Kyrie didn't really know if she believed in love. When she was younger she saw her parents' marriage shatter, her father break his own heart, and her mother turn cold to the world. She promised to never sing of love if it did not exist. It was hard to get hurt if she never let anyone in.

But then Kevin came around…

Kyrie bit her lip, reaching into her box and pulling out her colored pencils. She went to shade in his hair, the unique shade of green that remind her of the forest. His eye visible eye was gold, like topaz, and was animalistic. His skin was tawny, dark from living in the wild and in isolation.

By the time she was finished, it was as if she was looking at the real life Kevin. She held up the pad, smiling to herself in pride. She was usually very picky about her own artwork, going through several sheets of paper to make sure every little detail was perfect. To know that she had drawn this beautiful portrait in one go, without any flaw, made her heart swell in happiness.

Kyrie went to put down the pad, jumping and screaming a little for Kevin was leaning in front of her, hands on his thighs and an impish smile identical to the one in the drawing etched across his handsome face.

"Hey, Kyrie!"

Her face burned hotly, "K-Kevin? W-Where'd y-you come…from?"

"Hehe, I was taking a nap and noticed ya." Kevin leaned in closer; Kyrie's back pressing against the trunk as she hugged the drawing to her chest, leaning back and trying to force her blush away. "Whatcha doin'?"

"D-Drawing…"

"I wanna see!"

Kyrie squeaked and shook her head. Kevin drew back, plopping onto his knees and sitting on the backs of his thighs. His hands gripped the hem of his shorts as his lower lip jutted out, quivering.

"Why not?"

Kyrie blinked, "It's… embarrassing…" she muttered.

Kevin cocked his head to the side, "I don't see how! You're an amazing artist, Kyrie! Now lemme see!"

"No!" she squeaked, hugging it tightly and her face turning bright red.

"C'mon, Kyrie, I'm not gonna laugh!"

Kevin leaned forward, hands tickling her sides. The fair-haired girl squeaked and tried to get away from his fingers, but his hands were moving to fast. She burst into laughter, shrieking for him to stop, until the sketchpad slipped from her grasp. In a heart beat, Kevin snatched it and hopped back a few feet, Kyrie releasing a cry of panic as she scrambled onto her knees.

"Kev, please don't look!"

His gold eyes blinked a few times before he looked up, glancing at her curiously.

"This is really good! Why are you freaking about me seeing it, Kyrie? I love it! Do I really look like this?"

Kyrie blushed, raspberry eyes widening in shock.

"You're not… freaked out?"

"Why would I be freaked? I think it's awesome you drew me!" Kevin handed her back the sketch pad. "You should draw a picture of us together."

"Why… us?" Kyrie dared to whisper.

Kevin shrugged, leaning in close again. Kyrie was still on her knees, blinking as Kevin leaned in close enough their foreheads touched. His visible orb searched her eyes, forest green strands and snow white brushing together gently. His hands were pressed on his thighs.

"Maybe because… there should be an us instead of just you and me?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond, before eliminating the distance and pressing his mouth to hers in what could only be her first kiss. Kyrie squeaked, it muffled against the soft yet firm lips pressed against her own, and Kevin brought his hands to her face, gently cupping it.

Finally, her eyes closed and she submitted into the kiss. Kevin pressed forward a little more eagerly the moment Kyrie responded to the kiss, her falling back against the trunk with her legs angling. Kevin crawled between them, one hand going to her waist while hers hesitantly wrapped around his neck.

After a few moments, Kevin finally found the will to pull back.

"What if… I said I love you?" Kevin asked softly, "What would you do?"

Kyrie blinked, "Ask… why?"

"'Cause you're beautiful, and sweet, and make me nervous and fluttery and I feel like I can take on the entire world for your sake." Kevin replied, giving her a goofy grin. "What if… I said I want to be with you?"

"I'd say… okay…" Kyrie felt her lips tug into a shy smile, before her eyes lowered. "Are you sure… you wanna be with me?"

Kevin leaned forward, kissing her softly on her lips once more.

"Why wouldn't I wanna be with the girl that stole my heart?" Kevin smiled, "I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace, until I become your number one. No methods to my madness and no means of escape, gonna break all the rules and bend them all out of shape, not a question of how, just a matter of when, you get the message that I'm trying to send? Even if I gotta shout out loud, until mine is the only face you see, I'm gonna stand out until you notice me."

Kyrie giggled and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

"You have… you've stood out in my mind for a long time now, Kev." She whispered against his ear. "Thank you… for proving to me and waiting for me to finally see what a great guy I had waiting for me."

The sun broke through the storm, shining its way to newfound love.


End file.
